The Sleeping God
by shastalily
Summary: The Amazons adopt Gabrielle into their tribe but she is still unhappy. She finds a new family when she breaks a curse.


_**Disclaimer**: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Xena: Warrior Princess._

* * *

**The Sleeping God**

A great many years ago, in the country of Greece, there lived a young servant girl named Gabrielle. She had sparkling green eyes and long golden hair. Gabrielle's employers were very cruel to her, so late one night, Gabrielle ran away into the forest, intending to get as far away as possible.

After running for what seemed like hours, Gabrielle grew very weary, and had to stop and rest. She curled up under a tree, covered herself with leaves, and went to sleep. That night, she dreamed......

_She was leaning against a tree crying, and as she was standing there, the tree seemed to become soft and the branches wrapped themselves around her. When she looked behind her, she saw that the tree had turned into a handsome man dressed in black leather. The man embraced her, and kissed her....._

Then Gabrielle woke up. '_Why in the world_,' she thought, '_would I dream about that? It must have been those_ _wild berries I ate_.'

After brushing herself off, Gabrielle continued on through the forest until she came to a little stream. She stopped for a drink, and while she was drinking, she looked up and saw a campsite. Someone in the camp gave a shout, and suddenly Gabrielle was surrounded by Amazons. When she explained her predicament, the women kindly took Gabrielle to their camp, and said that she could stay with them. The leader, who was called Cyane, said, "You can be our little sister. Would you like to become an Amazon?" Gabrielle nodded shyly, and was given some Amazon clothes to wear, and a place to sleep.

In the morning, Gabrielle wandered around the Amazon camp, studying her new home. When she came to a twisted oak tree on the edge of the camp, she asked her new sisters why it seemed so strange... so eerie... They explained that it was not really a tree, but actually a man that had been cursed. Their shamaness had seen this in a vision a few years before. Cyane said, "The vision showed a man sleeping inside the tree... a man of great power. That's all we know. We don't know how the curse can be broken."

Over the next few months, Gabrielle learned to be a true Amazon. She grew stronger, and she could fight the best warrior in her new tribe with ease. She could hunt and fish with the best of them, but even though she loved her new sisters, she wasn't content with her life. Gabrielle's mind kept turning toward the man sleeping in the tree, trying to figure out how she could free him.

One night, when the other Amazons were sleeping, Gabrielle went out to the tree and was overcome with grief for the trapped man. Wiping her eyes, she said to herself, '_What's wrong with me? How can I cry for someone I don't even know?' _Gabrielle then heard a footstep near her, and turned to see Cyane standing there. The older woman smiled gently at her little sister. "Gabrielle... Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep," said Gabrielle. "Ever since I came into this forest, I've dreamed about a tree turning into a man."

"Gabrielle... I think that's more than a dream. I think you were meant to come here... and to free this man from his curse."

"What?" squeaked Gabrielle. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just do whatever you did in your dream." Cyane stood back, and called her Amazon sisters to stand with her. They couldn't miss what was about to happen.

Swallowing nervously, Gabrielle wiped her eyes and leaned with her back against the tree. Being this close to the tree seemed to make her tears run faster, and Gabrielle couldn't seem to stop crying. Suddenly, the tree seemed to become soft and flexible behind her, and the branches came down and wrapped themselves around her waist. She turned her head cautiously, and saw that the tree had turned into a very handsome man dressed in black leather. He had gentle brown eyes, short dark hair, and a neatly trimmed goatee. He gave her a hug, and kissed her cheek affectionately.

The Amazons looked on in silence, absolutely spellbound.

"Hello, my lady," he said with a beautiful smile on his face. "Thank you for rescuing me... Who might you be?"

"My name is Gabrielle, sir," said Gabrielle, with a curtsey.

The man's smile grew even broader. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." These words made Gabrielle blush, and then the man said, "My name is Ares."

"Ares?" whispered Gabrielle fearfully. "The God of War?"

"Yes... But please," he said, taking her hand, "don't be afraid.... I won't hurt you. Tell me you feel the connection between us."

"I've dreamt of you," said Gabrielle shyly. Ares pressed Gabrielle's hand to his lips. "And I have dreamt of you, my love... all the years I have been sleeping... Will you be my bride and come to Olympus with me?"

"Are you sure? I'm not special... I was a servant girl. The Amazons have become my family," said Gabrielle, looking down at the ground.

"You are **very** special," Ares said gently. Kneeling down in front of her, Ares looked into Gabrielle's troubled green eyes. "My family will love you. Please, Gabrielle... I've just found you... I can't lose you now." Ares anxiously awaited her answer, knowing that he truly couldn't live without her, for even the years before the curse had been lonely ones.

Gabrielle looked at Ares, and saw that tears had filled his brown eyes. In awe that this powerful man had dreamt of **her**... had chosen **her**... she could barely think. Finally, Gabrielle asked Ares to stand, and stepped forward to put her arms around him, resting her head on his broad chest. As she felt Ares' strong arms enfold her, Gabrielle whispered, "Let's go home." Pulling back slightly, Ares took her face in his hands, and as he bent to kiss her, he whispered, "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

**-The End-**


End file.
